


circuits

by ErraticIpseity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Nebula (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticIpseity/pseuds/ErraticIpseity
Summary: Endgame missing scene. Nebula has some trouble with her circuitry on the ship. Tony Stark is more perceptive than she expects.Written for Whumptober 2019 prompt #12 "Don't Move"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	circuits

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about physics and even less about electronics. Please excuse the gratuitous hand waving and probable errors surrounding these subjects

The problem started as a collection of little incidents.

The morning of Day 16, Nebula dropped packet of rations four times in five minutes.

Later that afternoon, she overextended her arm too far and knocked an entire box of tools from the table rather than picking one up.

Tony wouldn’t have noticed but for the fact that Nebula was the only person around; by this point in their confinement, he knew the way she moved like he knew his suit. Sure, she hadn’t been graceful to begin with, but her movements always seemed calculated. Flailing wasn’t a part of her personality. He didn’t mention it, no reason to get on the bad side of his only companion. But he remembered this and filed it away for later. He hoped it didn’t prefigure something worse to come.

But the incidents escalated quickly.

By the evening of Day 17 she pulled a folding bed out of the wall so fast it ripped from its attachments.

On day 18, Tony was sitting and doodling the theoretical five-dimensional structure of a universe with multiple time dimensions on a scrap of paper. Only to ease his boredom, of course. No other reason. He glanced up as Nebula walked past normally when she was suddenly struck with a full-body shudder. It knocked her to her hands and knees, and she cried out.

“Whoa there, Space Station!” he hurried to her side and reached out a hand to help her up.

“No! Stay back!” she gasped.

“Okay,” Tony dutifully stayed back, hands now raised in a placating gesture. “What was that? Short circuiting? Is your insulation burned out?”

“Only in a few places,” she ground out. “If you—”

She cried out again as her arms gave out, sparks playing around her joints and neck.

“I get it. If I touch, I could get electrocuted,” said Tony, as he crouched down to her level. “But you’re getting electrocuted every time. The shorts aren’t just affecting your body. They’re affecting your brain. They’re killing you.”

“I know.” She struggled into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Let me help you. Like you helped me. I am slightly world-renowned for this kind of thing.” He gave a nonchalant shrug.

“No. You cannot shut me off for repairs like a common machine. If anything short-circuits while you’re fixing it, you might die.”

“Well if I don’t fix this you _will_ die. Eventually. Trust me, I’m not being altruistic here. I just don’t want to be left all alone on this hunk of space metal.” He rapped the wall with his knuckles.

“And I don’t want to die alone!”

“Great! Glad we’ve established we’re both selfish assholes.” Tony grinned. “I’m getting a toolkit.”

She glared at him. “You don’t have the technology to properly immobilize me.”

“Seems pretty simple. While I’m working, don’t move.” He began to walk away. “I’ll be back in two shakes,” he called over his shoulder. “Don’t go anywhere!”

“Where would I go?” she called back. Then more softly, “Thank you, Stark.”


End file.
